


The first girl

by sadcowboyyyyy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, The Maze Runner Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcowboyyyyy/pseuds/sadcowboyyyyy
Summary: Two months before Thomas and Teresa were sent to the maze, Wckd sent a girl to an all boys glade, to further study how they adapt to different situations. This girl brings a lot of change with her, catching everyone’s attention, especially Newts. How will her presence affect the life on the glade?
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. “Who am i?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! i just wanted to clarify, this au is based off the maze runner movies and not the books. The story is going to be told trough the point of view of an OC, so even though i will stay as close to cannon as possible, some things will be different. I hope you all enjoy!

Darkness. That’s the first thing i remember. I tried to look for another memory, but, i had nothing. I looked around, i was out of breath, and shaky. There was a cage with something inside of it and some bags. I was laying on a platform, and it was moving, pretty quickly. I felt weak, almost unable to move. I was so confused. 

Who am i? Why am i here? Who am i? What is this place? Who am i? Where am i going? 

i saw as the platform got to the ceiling, i thought “well, this is it” because i was sure i would get crushed, but then, on the last second it stopped, I heard the metallic noise of the platform locking in place and then, a window opened. Light, i didn’t know where, but i had seen it before, and i knew what it meant, it was good, it was comforting. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to how bright everything was all of the sudden.

then, i saw them. A bunch of boys looking down at the metallic cage i was in, looking almost as confused as me. “where am i?” i said loudly but they were just looking at eachother. I heard as hushed voices flew around “a girl?”, “we’ve never gotten a girl before”, “this can’t be good” they said to eachother, completely ignoring what i asked them, so i screamed angrily “quit talking about me and talk to me! where am i?”. 

A boy jumped inside of the platform, and got his face close to mine “welcome, princess” he said laughing. He grabbed my arm, so i punched him in the nose with the hand i had free. He jumped back as i climbed my way out, pushing anyone that was in my way and started running. I heard them cheer and scream things i didn’t understand, so i turned my head around for half a second, but that was enough for me to bump into something, making me  
fall and roll a couple of times on the floor. 

I cut my face, under my eye with something, but that wasn’t important. I got up with the intention of keep running, then, i saw it. “that’s a big wall” i said to myself as i looked around, to see i had nowhere to go, i was inside of a huge square, no matter where i ran, they would catch up to me. “bloody hell, can’t you watch where you’re going?!” i heard someone say.

I turned around to see a tall skinny boy sitting on the floor, holding his head with his hands. He glanced at me and then confusion struck his face. “you’re a girl!” he said as he stood up “yeah no shit” i said mostly to myself. Still confused he said “i’m newt” as he looked at me up and down. 

I saw how the boys from before were running toward us. That’s when i saw Newt had a machete hanging on his back. I snatched the machete off his back and held it against his neck, standing behind him. “Not even a step closer!” i screamed as the blade got dangerously close to Newts throat. Everyone stopped on their tracks, all looking confused, witch at this point was all they looked like, so maybe it was just their faces.

“Now, where the fuck am i and who are you people” i said, and my voice was shaking. “Nice to meet you” said newt with irony on his tone “oh yeah, nice to meet you, i’m-“ i tried to reply, but i couldn’t finish, because i felt a sharp pain in the head and dropped to the floor.


	2. What is this place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an abrupt introduction to the glade, Alby is ready to give our protagonist his famous tour. She can’t even recall her own name yet, but that won’t be for long.

My vision was blurry, but i could see a boy standing over me with a rock on his hand, and how the others stood around me, then, they lifted me up and took me somewhere. When i gained my consciousness i realized i was inside of a pit, with doors, walls and roof made of sticks. Then i saw a man sitting outside of the pit, looking around, saying hi to boys that walked by.

“Hi greenie” he said as he turned around “quite a mess you caused” he added. “why can’t i remember anything” i said as i paced back and forth “hey, calm down. It happens to all of us” he replied. “Why do you say it like is a normal thing? I don’t remember where i come from, what i look like, hell, i can’t even remember my own bloody name!” i said as i anxiously rubbed my palms together.

“Ok, you have to chill out. Your name will come back to you in a couple of days, that’s the only thing they let you keep” he said in a calm manner. “They? What the hell is this place?” i said looking at him “let me show you” he said as he opened the small door and stretched his hand for me to take.

“This is the glade, your new home” he said as we walked around “we eat here, we sleep here, we grow our own food and build our own shelter” he added pointing directions “everything we need, the box provides, the rest is up to us” he said stopping his pace. “box...?” i said looking around “every month the box brings us fresh supplies and a new greenie, this month it’s you” he said tapping on my shoulder and then he kept walking.

“wait, who puts us here?” i said as i walked behind him “that we don’t know” he answered as he kept walking. “Am i the only girl here?” i said following him “yes, you are the first one” he replied. We walked to what looked like a watch tower “i hope you’re not afraid of heights” he said as he started to climb the stairs “i wouldn’t know” i answered as i followed him.

When we got to the top i could see the entirety of the glade, every inch of it. “What’s behind the walls?” i asked looking at the small entrance it had “we worked very hard to achieve the order he have here, and we all live by 3 rules, if you follow them, we’re gonna get along just fine” he said as he leaned on the fence. “Rule number one: do your part, we don’t have time for any freeloaders in here. Rule number two, don’t hurt other gladers, even though that must be hard for you” he said with a sassy tone.

I rolled my eyes “can you blame me?” i said crossing my arms. “Not at all, Gally had it coming, i don’t know about newt though” he said as he rose one eyebrow. “all right, maybe he didn’t, but he did made me trip and fall on my face” i said leaning into the fence “what about rule number three?”. “never, and i mean never, go trough those walls” he said and got his back straight.

“come on, let’s go meet some people” he said, and started to head back down, but i stopped him “wait! how are you guys going to handle... me. I mean don’t get me wrong but none of you looked prepared for this, you guys don’t look like you’ve ever seen a girl before” i said with a worried tone.

He looked at me with a soft expression and sat next to me, so i sat down too. “Every month, we have a new greenie, but someone had to be the first. That was me, i spent a whole month here alone, and learned a lot, but the most important thing i learned is that all we have is eachother. Now, you are the first, and you feel alone, and scared, but you are one of us, and you’ll be treated as such” he said as he tapped my shoulder “now let’s go down”.

“im Alby by the way” he said climbing down the stairs “nice to meet you Alby” i replied. When we got down, i walked behind alby as he took me to a shed. “Hey jeff, can you take a look at her face?” he said as he pointed at me. “Umm, sure. Nice bone structure, very symmetrical, pretty” he said leaning closer to me, but i rolled my eyes and took a step back.

“i’m pretty sure he meant the cut” i said in annoyance. “Oh, right. Well, it isn’t too deep, wash it twice a day and you’ll be good” Jeff said awkwardly. “hey princess” i heard a voice i knew so i turned around. “gally right?” i said as i looked at his bloody nose. He stood up and started to walk toward me “you broke my damn nose” he said. “What, can’t handle a little punch?” i said with a very sassy tone “can you?” he replied as he grabbed my arm.

“ok that’s enough! It’s her first day, so we let it slide. Or do i have to remind you of how your first day went gally?” said Alby as he separated us. Gally gave us a dirty look and walked away. “Was it that bad?” i asked Alby as we left the shed “let’s just say he cried, a lot” replied Alby laughing.

“This is fry. Every time you eat, you better thank this man” said Alby pointing at him. I nodded at him, acknowledging his presence “i could use some help in the kitchen” he said staring me down. “All right, we are both leaving now” said Alby rolling his eyes. “Are they all gonna be like this?” i said crossing my arms “for your sake, i hope not” he replied. 

“Hey, what’s that?” i asked Alby as we walked trough a weird looking wooden contraption “you know green bean, you ask a lot of questions” alby replied, as he guided me towards other part of the glade “you know alby, you answered none of them” i said, trying to catch up to him. “Newt! Have a minute?” screamed Alby, and then Newt ran towards us. “what’s up alby? greenie.” Newt said looking down on me, witch made me very mad.

“can you show her around, i need to make sure everything is ready for tonight” said alby with a side smile. I rolled my eyes “you know what, i’m not even gonna ask” i said looking away, they both smiled. “wait, who are those?” i said, looking at the entrance the walls had, as two guys ran across it, entering the glade.

“I thought you weren’t asking questions” said newt with his arms crossed over his chest, facing the same way as me. “Forget that, i’m asking” i said with my eyes locked on those boys. “she’s a curious one” Said alby “reminds me of you your first day” he added. 

“try not to kill eachother!” screamed Alby as he ran back to a shed to do god knows what. Newt showed me around, with a tad of resentment, but i didn’t care, i had to soak in everything he said, because there was no escaping this place, even though i wanted nothing more than to leave.

“All right green bean, this is the forest” he pointed and started to walk away “wait, aren’t we going inside?” i said as i pulled on his arm. “Alby probably mentioned that we worked hard for the order we have, but it was not always like this, we lost a lot of people in the process, there is where they stay” he said clenching his jaw and looking down.

“How long have you been here?” i asked as i let go of his arm “about three years now” Newt said looking at the forest. My face went blank, and i felt as my soul left my body. “Are we really spending the rest of our lives here?” i said, with an even, lifeless tone. “Remember those guys who came from outside those walls? Those are the runners. Every day, they trace the maze, map it, memorize it, trying to find a way out. They are the key for us to escape” he said pointing at them.

“you know, people talked about you” Newt said while walking me to another part of the glade. “Everyone acts so weird around me” i said kicking the grass, Newt laughed “well, they say, you ran pretty fast, you know, before you crushed into me”. he said. I stopped for a second “do they want me to be a runner?” i said looking at the wall “maybe” he said stopping too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to clarify that this is based off the movies since i don’t have the strength to go through the books to fact check, especially because i’m planning on covering all 3 parts. Hope you all understand!


End file.
